poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shifting into Operation Overdrive (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Shifting into Operation Overdrive. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Gideon Gleeful: (voice over) Shifting into Operation Overdrive! The episode begins with Captain Emmett and his crew sailing through the Grand Line at the 21st Century. Marine the Raccoon: The trail in the Grand Line is closer, Captain. Robbie Valentino: How soon are we gonna find the treasure, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Well, it's a pirate's instinct that we should be able to find One Piece very soon. Pacifica Northwest: Do you think we'll make it, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, I'm sure that we'll be heading to the Grand Line soon. John Silver: We know you'll lead us straight to One Piece, Emmett. Just then, they were getting incoming communication. Ford Pines: We've got a next communication coming up. Stanley Pines: Let's see who's contacting us for help. As they turned on the monitor, Andrew Hartford was in screen communcating. Andrew Hartford: Excuse me, is this the Jolly Roger of the Pirate Force Rangers. John Silver: You bet ye booty it is, Andrew Hartford, what's all the hubbub? Andrew Hartford: We've got trouble at San Angeles, will you help us at our time of need? Ford Pines: We'll meet you there as soon as we can, Andrew. Stanley Pines: Are you and your crew up for this, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, we're ready when you are, Stan. Meanwhile at the dark ship, Captain Whisker resurrected and revive Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and the Fearcats. Captain Whisker: The time has com for our revenge, I have just the plan for it. Flurious: Do you now. Moltor: We're listening. Captain Whisker: With you two working your blizzard and blaze, we'll crush the earth. Kamdor: What do you have in mind? Mig: Any ideas? Captain Whisker: Patience, I've got everything planned out. Back with Captain Emmett and his crew, they arrived at Hartford Mansion. Andrew Hartford: Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Ford Pines: It's the least we can do, Andrew. Soon, Mack and his friends gathered together. Mack Hartford: Long time no see, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Ah, it's good to see you too, Mack. Will Aston: How'd you been, Jay? Jay Dunn: Nothing much, Will. Dax Lo: Great to see you again, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Likewise, Dax. Veronica Robinson: Hi, Bendy, good to see you. Bendy Jackson: Back at ya, Ronny. Rose Ortiz: How're things, Kiana? Kiana Jones: I'm fine, Rose. Tyzonn Collins: It's good to see you again, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You too, Tyzonn. Sentinel Knight: Hello, Mira, it is good to see you and your friends once again. Mira Ramon: Indeed, Sentinel Knight. Spencer: Everthing's ready, Sir. Andrew Hartford: Thank you, Spencer. (to Ford and Stanley) We have important matter we must discuss. Stanley Pines: So what's this all about, Andrew? Andrew Hartford: It's Captain Whisker, he's broguht back Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and the Fearcats back to life. Captain Emmett: Arr... Well I'll be a ship with a giant squid. John Silver: Aye, that scallywag is up to no good. Then, Spencer showed Captain Emmett and his crew the Corona Aurora. Spencer: Pirate Force Rangers, this is the Corona Aurora. Captain Emmett: Wow. Bendy Jackson: So, that's the very crown with great powers. Mack Hartford: Yep, it made me human after my friends and I defeated Flurious. Kiana Jones: No kidding? Nina Vincent: Do you think it'll give Emmett a heart now that he's human a like? Stanley Pines: You never know, Nina. Captain Emmett: Hmm, sounds fair enough. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5